Siegfried Staufen
thumb|left|236px thumb|233x233px Siegfried Staufen: lutteur d'origine suédoise, entrainé par Adrian Gordon est membre de la PWA depuis le 26 janvier 2014. Staufen mesure près de deux mètres et présente une musculature imposante. Véritable armoire à glace, il inspire confiance à ses amis et terrifie ses ennemis. Fier et jovial, Siegfried n'est cependant pas forcément sociable envers les autres stars, il méprise les lâches mais également les prétentieux. Il apprécie néanmoins la compagnie des quel ques braves qui lui semblent digne de respect. Staufen jouit d'une grande popularité auprès du public avec lequel il n'hésite pas à partager une corne d'hydromel. Son style puissant, l'intensité de coups ainsi que des entrées spectaculaires et une longue série d'invincibilité ont fait de Staufen l'une des stars les plus importantes de la PWA. Staufen a été surnommé "The Lion From the North" en hommage au roi suédois Gustave-Adolphe, défenseur des opprimés célèbre pour ses multiples victoires remportées en situation d'infériorité numérique. Il est également surnommé Swedish Pagan en hommage à son theme. thumb|center|300px|"Once you're hardened in battle there's no coming back"Move set Black hole slam , Belly to belly, Spinebuster , Running leg drop, Snake eyes, Coups de bélier, Samoan drop, back suplex et twohanded chockslam Siegfried utilise peu de prises mais est adepte des affrontements au poing dans lesquel il excelle de par son endurance et sa robustesse. Prises favorites: Catatonic Backbreaker et Big Boot Finishers : Thor's Hammer (Jacknife powerbomb) : ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp2HNP7FFyc Ragnarok (Argentina Backbreaker) : ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5yU19MVZE4 Ses débuts à la PWA Les débuts de Staufen remontent au 28 janvier 2014, il se contentera d'apparaitre brièvement à l'écran, se présentant au champion de la JVPW : MIRKO. La semaine suivante il apparait pour la première fois sur un ring de la PWA et prends part au main-event, aux côtés de Matt Cheadle et de Lone Man. L'association est victorieuse mais le suédois n'apprécie guère les actes de ses deux équipiers contre lesquels il se retourne, parvenant à les mettres au tapis en un instant. Feud avec la Black Wave et équipe avec Kei Koris Suite à un open challenge de Dee Dup, Staufen est contraint d'affronter l'ensemble de la Black Wave, il parvient à les repousser et la semaine suivante assiste Kei Koris alors que ce dernier doit affronter Mandela, comme toujours accompagné d'O'Ryan et Dee Dup. La situation dégénère mais encore une fois Staufen triomphe, la situation aboutira finalement à un match par équipe lors du PPV "Wanted dead or alive". Staufen remportera la victoire, mais excédé par le comportement de Koris qui ne cesse de chercher à se mettre en avant, il l'anéantira à son tour. Feud avec u-king Staufen est invité à gérer le show Adrenaline 5 en tant que guest host de la soirée, il ridiculise plusieurs stars du b-show notamment le champion TV Eddy Packwood en le comparant notamment à Key Koris, grave insulte au sein de la PWA. Il affrontera dans le main-event du show Khaled Amir, ce dernier ayant prétendu pouvoir le vaincre lors du show précédent. Ü-Knight et Roberto attaquent Staufen suite à sa victoire et parviennent à le terrasser. La courte rivalité prendra fin au ppv War Zone ou le suédois parviendra à triompher malgré une lutte éprouvante et grâce notamment à l’intervention de son mentor, Adrian Gordon, venu l’aider tandis que le clan de Ü-Knight s’acharnait sur lui. PWA vs JVPW Durant plusieurs mois, les lutteurs des deux plus grandes fédérations du 79 s'affrontèrent afin de déterminer qui de la PWA ou de la JVPW était la fed la plus dominante. Cette guerre trouve son origine dans l’affrontement entre deux superstars ayant le vent en poupe : Siegfried Staufen du côté de la PWA et le champion Hardcore de la JVPW : Billy Wyatt Lors de la World Cup, Wyatt lance un open challenge auquel répond le suédois. Staufen remporte le match par DQ, Wyatt lui ayant écrasé une bouteille de bière sur le crâne, l’après match est violent et Staufen résiste vaillamment malgré des coups de chaine et de chaise, il sera néanmoins térassé par une power-bomb sur la table des commentateurs. Staufen affrontera à nouveau Wyatt lors de JVPW Acid Rain, accompagné de Sidney King tandis qu’Adrian Gordon assistera Wyatt, l’ancien mentors de Staufen offre la victoire à son poulain en ruant de coups le champion hardcore. Gordon et Wyatt s’affronteront pour le titre hardcore suite à cette trahison, (JVPW All-Star 9 : Bloody Business) malgré la présence de Staufen à ses côtés Gordon sera rapidement vaincu par un coup de ceinture dès le début du match. Lors du show Electronic suivant le ppv, Gordon affrontera de nouveau Wyatt mais cette fois l’emportera grâce à une intervention de Psyko Rellik . Gordon remporte donc le titre hardcore et annonce que son compère et lui décident tous deux de rejoindre la PWA ! La JVPW perd donc deux stars majeurs et l’un de ses titres, la guerre entre les deux fédérations prends une nouvelle ampleur. Durant plusieurs mois, les stars des deux fédérations s’affronteront dans différents matchs. Triomphes et débâcles se suivent dans cette guerre qui s’éternise et seul Staufen parvient à demeurer invaincu, il affrontera Mat Jonhson, ancien champion du monde, et l’anéantira avant d’être de nouveau confronté à Wyatt mais le match ne fera pas de vainqueurs. La guerre entre les deux fédérations est censée prendre un terme lors du ppv de la JVPW All-Star 8 : Corporate War, un match par équipe en cage réunit la fine fleur des deux fédérations , à leurs têtes deux hommes : Siegfried Staufen et Billy Wyatt. La composition des équipes est la suivante : Siegfried Staufen , Sidney King, Matt Cheadle, Samba Diop accompagné par Laurent Kadhafi, Psychedelic Monk du côté de la PWA et Billy Wyatt, Mat Johnson, Batuka Castello, Alexander Scott et Ursus pour la JVPW. Alors que Staufen mène depuis plusieurs semaines la lutte contre la JVPW, il est forcé de renoncer à son rôle de capitaine, une blessure l’empêchant d’être au maximum de ses capacités, il se refuse de désavantager son équipe et Alex Tyson prend sa place. L’équipe de la PWA est vaincue. Staufen refuse d’admettre la défaite de la PWA et s’associe à la meilleur team de la PWA : Blut und Ehre, composée de Tom Diggor et Hans Muller. Ensemble ils affrontent Desperation, le clan le plus puissant de la JVPW composé de Castello, de Scott et de Johnson, Staufen parvient à remporter le match en éliminant à lui seul Johnson et Castello. Auréolé de cette nouvelle victoire, Staufen se rend à la JVPW et défie l’ultime représentant de la JVPW : la légende des v-feds : Nyarno. Staufen affrontera le multiple champion du monde lors de Hardcore Explosion 2014 pour le plus grand match de sa jeune carrière et passera bien près de subir sa première défaite, il parviendra finalement à l’emporter grâce à une intervention de l’éternel rival de Nyarno : Hypérion qui offre ainsi la victoire à la PWA et lui permet de remporter cette longue guerre. Staufen de part cette victoire écrit l’histoire et s’impose une nouvelle fois comme le véritable champion de la PWA, le champion en titre : Rahotep n’ayant pas pris part à cette guerre. L’après-guerre Dés que le conflit retombe avec la JVPW Staufen se voit légitimement entrer dans la course pour le titre surpême de la fédération détenu par Rahotep, mais pour obtenir le droit d'affronter le champion il est confronté à un autre challenger de valeur : Chris Hardwins. Les deux hommes se retrouvent en équipe le temps d'un soir face à l'Elite Fate et Kevin Keane (le GM) décide que ce sera celui qui exécutera le pin qui se retrouvera challenger, Staufen se voit voler ce privilège au dernier moment par Harwins qui exécute un blind tag et remporte le match suite à une distraction des 3MFuckers ( Mirko, Psycko et Japet). Dans le même show Staufen commencera à être managé par son mentor : Adrian Gordon, lutteur écossais vétéran. Staufen vs the M4 Très vite Staufen rentre en feud avec Mirko, le multiple champion, celui-ci ne cache pas son objectif : devenir celui qui aura brisé la streak de Staufen. Staufen affronte les 3MFuckers en compagnie de Chris Hardwins et de U-King, le match sera stoppé par une disqualification mais U-King semble être un allié de valeur pour faire face au trio. Staufen affronte Mirko à "Insert your name" dans un combat d'anthologie marqué par la trahison du mentor : Adrian Gordon, malgré cette trahison Staufen remporte une des victoires les plus symboliques de sa carrière en terrassant l'une des figures de proue de la PWA. Alors que le clan des 3MFuckers se voit renforcé par l'adhésion du GM Kevin Keane se retrouve malgré lui embrigadé dans l'opposition face au clan : malgré son désir de demeurer indépendant il ne peut lutteur seul contre les 4 hommes et se voit contraint à faire des alliances, notamment avec son ancien rival qu'il méprise pourtant : Kei Koris. Staufen défie ce dernier pour voir s'il est capable d'être un allié de valeur, ils remportent une victoire ensemble dans un match par équipe à Anarchy et s'affrontent finalement à "Scrotched Earth", le viking l'emporte mais d'une courte tête et il accepte de serrer la main de son adversaire. Finalement, la coolation autour de la lutte contre les M4 prend une tournure imprévisible et Staufen se retrouve embrigadé dans un match à 12, avec comme équipiers Rahotep, Hardwins et U-King... C'est une période difficile pour Staufen qui demeure d'un naturel solitaire, il supporte mal ses conflits feutrés qui nécessitent des alliances qu'il sait précaire, il continue néanmoins à enchaîner les victoires, notamment face à Sidney King. Finalement Staufen et ses compères mènent une lutte héroïque et le duo Staufen/Hardwins offre la victoire à leur équipe dans un gigantesque match à 12 à élimination, en remportant ce match Staufen remporte aussi son premier titre : celui de champion par équipe ! C'est avec U-King comme partenaire qu'il est consacré champion, ironie pour ce grand solitaire : c'est en tag team qu'il sera pour la première fois décoré. Champion par équipe Staufen se retrouve donc champion par équipe avec U-king ,ensemble ils remportent une belle victoire contre Elite-Fate... Mais dés la semaine suivante Staufen apprend par la personne de Kevin Keane que son partenaire U-King vient de démissionner, Staufen refuse néanmoins d'abandonner son titre et déclare qu'il le défendra seul. Staufen est directement confronté aux anciens champions : Mirko et Rellick et parvient à les vaincre dans un match mais il est passé à tabac directement après avoir remporté la victoire. Keane finit par proposer à Staufen de rendre ses titres en échange d'un match de championnat, ce que Staufen finit par accepter. Champion Strange Staufen est duppé par Kevin Keane : alors qu'il pensait avoir une chance de concourir pour le titre suprême de la fédération il ne se voit offrir qu'une chance de remporter le titre le moins prestigieux : le titre Strange... Staufen remporte facilement le titre mais crie vengeance, il ordonne à Kevin Keane de l'affronter mais celui-ci refuse le combat jusqu'à ce que le Suédois défonce à coups de hache la porte de son bureau et l'oblige à fuir. Keane accepte finalement l'affrontement, mais Staufen se voit contraint de défendre son titre Strange. Adrian Gordon son ancien mentor fait cause commune avec Keane et devient GM le temps d'un soir et contraint Staufen à défendre son titre Strange contre tous les adversaires qu'il aurait logiquement du affronté durant son règne et qui n'ont pas osé tenter leurs chances. The streak is over... Not yet ! Staufen se voit contraint d'affronter plusieurs adversaires à la suite la même soirée, il affronte deux lutteurs de secondes classes avant d'affronter Sapiens, un sauvage particulièrement brutal qu'il réussit à vaincre difficilement avant d'être finalement confronté à Psyko Rellik, l'ancien multiple champion de la JVPW. Après plusieurs assauts, Psyko parvient à réaliser l'impossible et à vaincre Staufen , épuisé, Japet, menbre des M4 aux cotés de Rellik, fait son apparition et continue à s'acharner sur Staufen et leur compère Kevin Keane déclare avec humour que Rellok est disqualifié et que Staufen est par conséquent toujours champion et invaincu... Mais que son titre lui est retiré vu qu'il est de toute évidence incapable de défendre celui-ci. Staufen vs M4 (suite) Staufen affronte Kevin Keane à "On the run", peu de temps après sa perte du titre Strange, il parvient à le vaincre grâce à une intervention de Kei Koris : alors que les M4 s'en prenaient au suédois et que l'arbitre était ko, Koris met hors du ring les alliés de Keane et Staufen parvient à remporter la victoire. Staufen profitera d'un open-challenge de Psyko Rellik pour le défier et lui faire payer sa presque-défaite pour le titre Stange, le match sera long et dur mais Rellik décidera de l'abréger en tapant Staufen dans les parties. Les M4 au complet s'acharneront ensuite sur leur plus grand ennemi à coups de chaises et le suédois se verra écarté des rings pour un long moment. A son retour Staufen trouvera un allié inattendu dans la personne de Mirko, ancien membre des M4 repentit et depuis remplacé par Chris Hardwins. Mirko et Staufen remporteront ensemble une victoire face à Rellik et Hardwins et feront dorénavant front commun pour affronter les tyrans de la PWA. Cependant, la fermeture provisoire de la PWA va marquer l'arrêt de leur croisade contre le clan des M4. 2017 Dés la ré-ouverture de la PWA Staufen est une nouvelle fois pressenti pour devenir challenger au titre de la PWA et participer au tournoi qui déterminera les lutteurs ayant la chance de tenter leur chance mais il est attaqué par une foule d'adversaire encagoulés en backstage. Laissé sur le carreau, il faut plusieurs semaines à Staufen pour faire son retour, furieux il promet à ceux qui l'ont frappé que le marteau de Thor s'abattra sur eux.. La streak de Staufen : 32 victoires - 2 no contest 1 ère apparition le 28 janvier 2014 - Anarchy Anarchy 12 Matt Cheadle, Lone Man et Siegfried Staufen vs Monk/Moore et Chris Hardwins. Victoire sur un spear de Cheadle sur Moore Anarchy 13 Siegfried Staufen vs Dee Dup. Victoire de Staufen par DQ Adrenaline 2 Siegfried Staufen et Kei Koris def. Khaled Amir et Jim Astork PWA Wanted dead or Alive : Frank Mandela et Keyon O'Ryan vs Kei Koris et Siegfried Staufen . Tombé de Staufen sur Mandela Adrenaline 5 Siegfried Staufen def. Khaled Amir War Zone No DQ - Ü-Knight (w/Roberto & Khaled Amir) vs. Siegfried Staufen. Staufen def Ü-Knight par tomber PWA Anything Goes 3 : Siegfried Staufen def Sapiens World Cup : Staufen def Wyatt par DQ JVPW Acid Rain Sidney King & Siegfried Staufen def. Billy Wyatt & Adrian Gordon. Pin de Staufen sur Wyatt PWA Play Dirty Siegfried Staufen vs Mat Johnson. Staufen def Johnson par tomber. JVPW Electronic 28/04/14 « Hell’s Angel » Billy Wyatt vs. Siegfried Staufen No contest (double compte de 10 à l’extérieur) PWA Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere. Alexander Scott, Mat Johnson et Batuka Castello vs Siegfried Staufen, Hans Müller et Tom Diggor : Elimination Match. Staufen élimine Johnson et Castello Résultats JVPW Hardcore Explosion 2014. PWA vs. JVPW Final Match – Siegfried Staufen vs. Nyarno. Staufen fait le pin sur Nyarno suite à une intervention d’Hypérion PWA Anything Goes 5. Number One Contender Spot on the Line : Chris Hardwins vs Siegfried Staufen : Draw (temps d’une heure écoulé) PWA Anarchy 21. Siegfried Staufen et Chris Hardwins vs Elite Fate. Hardwins fait le pin sur Tsukogara PWA Insert Your Name. Siegfried Staufen vs Mirko Kalichenko. Victoire de Staufen par tombé PWA Anarchy 25. Staufen et Koris vs LaLucas/Netti. Pin de Koris sur LasLucas PWA Scorched Earth. Siegfried Staufen def Kei Koris PWA Anarchy 27. Siegfried Staufen vs Sidney King. Victoire de Staufen par tombé PWA Wasted Years. The Motherfuckers vs Chris Hardwins/Ü-King/Siegfried Staufen/Richard Rahotep vs Kei Koris/Sidney King/African Money . Team Hardwins l'emporte, le champion et Staufen sont les deux seuls menbres à ne pas avoir été éliminés. Staufen devient champion par équipe avec U-King comme partenaire Elite Fate vs Ü-King et Staufen. Victoire de Ü-King et Siegfried Staufen après un Ragnarok sur Tsugokara Staufen vs Mirko et Rellik. Staufen l'emporte après un Ragnarok sur Mirko PWA Strange : Siegfried Staufen vs Paul Burgondy. Staufen se jete sur Burgondy et lui porte un Big Boot. Il le relève et enchaine avec un Black Hole Slam renommé en Odin's Eye pour le compte de trois. Vainqueur par tombé et nouveau PWA Strange Champion : Siegfried Staufen PWA Anarchy 34 : Staufen def Queen Axlow Staufen def Yospin "Le Lapin" Shinou Staufen def Sapiens Staufen def Psyko Rellik (DQ) PWA : on the run : Siegfried Staufen def Kevin Keane PWA Anything goes 10 : Siegfried Staufen def Psyko Rellik (DQ) PWA Anarchy 37 : Mirko et Staufen def Rellik et Japet PWA Blackned : '''Siegfried Staufen def Marco de la Muerte '''PWA Bloodshed 4 : Siegfried Staufen def Samba Diop 'PWA Bloodshed 6 ': Siegfried Staufen def U-King by CO